wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Guilds Unite
Wizard Guilds Unite is the Fifty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 4, 2016. Synopsis Mard Geer is defeated by Paul Gekko, the Dragons arrived to stop the revival of E.N.D. Plot The Episode beings where the at the Throne Room of Tartaros. Paul Gekko and company encounters Mard Geer Tartaros the King of the Underworld. Mard Geer Tartaros identifies Yuki as "Star Nebula", the "Gate of Destruction" and he is please to fight such a powerful opponent and the intense battle begin while Paul Gekko and the gang kept the pregnant Yoko Gekko safe. Although Yuki and Mard fights fair with Magic and Chakra clashing through the skies, they kept fighting on Acnologia the Behemoth's counterpart as a platform because of the faces are activated, the fight interfered by Igneel, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. With Mard Geer now beaten, as Yuki is about to transform into his ten tailed form to summon the Eggman Empire, Igneel descends from the sky with a wounded Acnologia and tells humans not to give up hope. Elsewhere, Blue Pegasus attempts to destroy a Face bomb to no avail with their Christina airship. Before they can do much more, a telepathic voice tells them to steer out of the way; Grandeeney bursts through multiple Face bombs in an instant, leaving Blue Pegasus questioning what she was. Concurrently, Metalicana and the thought-to-be-dead Weisslogia and Skiadrum also destroy many Face bombs one after the other as Igneel announces that the Dragons are here to save them, much to everyone's joy. Revealing that all the Face bombs have been destroyed, Igneel states that E.N.D. can no longer be revived. Natsu then demands to know why Igneel and the other Dragons were hiding inside the Slayers, which he reveals is due to them not wanting to turn into Dragons like Acnologia. Before he can reveal the second reason, Acnologia rises to fight again; Igneel tells Natsu to grab the book as the two Dragons fly into the sky. Igneel tells Acnologia to leave the humans alone and that E.N.D.'s threat is no more, but Acnologia merely states that Yuki only wants everything to be destroyed under the Supreme Leader; Eggman and attacks Igneel. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu begin to fight once more about the fate of E.N.D.'s book, however the book disappears and is revealed to be in the hands of Zeref, who walks towards the two Mages and the fallen Mard Geer, saying that the book is very important to him. Ignoring the bewilderment of those present, Zeref praises Mard Geer for his efforts but quickly tells the Underworld King that he will never be able to kill him before returning the Demon to his book form and setting it on fire. He then says that he came to settle things with Natsu, but that Acnologia interrupted his plans; before disappearing, Zeref tells Natsu that if he can survive, he will make his despair grow. Concurrently, Igneel is overwhelmed by Acnologia and tells Natsu of the second reason the Dragons hid inside their children: to wait until the time was right to defeat the Black Dragon. Igneel then tries to stop Natsu from joining the battle but fails and instead rises to confront Acnologia one more time; he tears off Acnologia's left arm, however in one strike, half of Igneel's body is destroyed by Acnologia. As he falls from the sky, Igneel thanks a tearful, onlooking Natsu for giving him the best days of his life and the strength to love others as he is shot by Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, leaving Natsu distraught. With the battle over and Acnologia having retreated due to his injury, Makarov laments Lumen Histoire's lack of use with Mavis while the Dragon Slayers reunite with their foster parents. While together, they learn several truths: Sting and Rogue had their memories manipulated by their foster parents regarding their deaths, as well as that the Dragons have not died, but are rather already dead; a result they attribute to Acnologia stealing their souls with his Dragon Slayer Magic. They explain that they were left half-dead because of it, and that they hid inside their childrens' bodies to prevent them from Dragonifying, to wait until the time was right to kill Acnologia, and to prolong their severely shortened lives, and add that they cannot return once they've left. As Natsu sobs over Igneel's fallen body, the Dragons' life force fades completely and they begin to disappear, but not before saying goodbye to their foster children and promising to adhere to the Magna Carta established between their two races four hundred years ago, which states that they must watch over and protect humanity. Igneel, before dying, offers words of encouragement to Natsu, who screams that he will get stronger and avenge Igneel, before saying that he is proud of Natsu and his new will to live. One week later, everyone is dealing with the aftermath of the war on Tartaros; Makarov and the others stand before the Egg Fleet led by Saya Uzuki, where he announces that the current era has ended. Elsewhere Laxus awakens and deems himself to be unable to protect what he loves the most; Wendy has her hair regrown courtesy of Cancer whilst Panther Lily and Carla discuss the current mental states of their Slayer companions. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy dig through their house looking for money, where they ultimately agree that their biggest worry is not money, but the letter Natsu holds in his hand. In Isvan, Gray visits his parents' graves in the ruins of his old town; he finds Juvia to have followed him and learns that she killed the necromancer that was controlling his father. Breaking down, Gray thanks her for setting his dad free. After Bidding farewell with Paul Gekko and company, Yoko successfully delivers her son, Yoko Buxaplenty in the night of July 15th after the good Jackal bids farwell to Yuki before beginning to disappear into the Heaven. With Tartaros' plans put to an end, Paul Gekko and company sets out to the Land of Haro as their journey continues. Characters *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Tatsumi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Yoko Gekko *Saya Uzuki *Yuki Vermillion *Akame *Esdeath *Kurome *Wave *Copen *Suzuka *ＥＮＤ *Acnologia *Zeref *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Nine Demon Gates *Fairy Tail *Mard Geer Tartaros Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon